Being Faithful Has its Advantages
by Noryale
Summary: Title says it all... Gohan/Videl.


**Being faithful has its advantages**

Gohan laid lethargic on the bed; despite being awake, he didn't dare to flick his eyes. The light burnt his eyeballs, but looking at how blurry and spinning were his surroundings was what made him take the executive decision of not opening his eyelids... ever! Well, at least not until his head stopped whirling of course. He knew going out with his brother and Trunks wasn't such a good idea... but he wanted to make the point that he wasn't an old git, and accepted the dare.

He had a headache, a horrible taste in his mouth and felt thirsty as a desert. He'd kill for a glass of water... but to do that he needed to open his eyes and move out of bed. The thought made him cringe, but he decided that he couldn't stand the thirst nor the foul taste any longer. Gohan bravely open his eyes and sat on the bed. Hiding his head between his hands, not wanting to succumb to the dizziness that the movement caused him, flicking his eyelids several of times adjusting to the light.

Raising his head from his hands and allowing his sight to focus on what surrounded him, Gohan noticed that on the bedside table was a large glass of water with two round white tablets. Moving his head slowly, he noticed a well ironed shirt and pair of trousers hanging on a chair.

The room was immaculately tidy; only then did he noticed what next to the water. There, plain as day, was a piece of paper... the thought of having to read made him hurl. Still, it could be important so he gave it a go.

He could see from the handwriting that it was a note from his wife.

_Honey, there's some breakfast ready for you in the kitchen. Gone grocery shopping.  
Love you,  
Videl_

'Now that's odd...' he thought. Gulping down the glass of water in one go, he chose not to take the tablets; the water made Gohan feel slightly better... but far from recovered. Testing his capacities, he stood on his two feet; seeing that nothing bad happened, he grabbed his robe and made a move outside his bedroom, not bothering to wash his face nor anything.

Going down the stairs, tightly holding himself onto the stairs rail, he could see his 18 year old daughter sluggishly laying on the living room sofa, while munching what looked like a packet of crackers.

"Morning Pan." His voice rusty and low... Gohan realised that it hurt to talk as well.

"Hi Dad! Boy, you had it rough!" she chuckled when she looked at the state of her poor father.

"What exactly happened yesterday?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Gohan nodded his head, immediately regretting the action. He glanced at the kitchen and could see a few plates wrapped in tin foil... by the aroma coming from the kitchen he guessed that was the breakfast his wife referred to in the note. He decided to sit on the arm chair that was next to sofa.

"Well... dad you got back at 3am; Goten brought you home. Both of you were completely wasted. Anyway, you puked all over the living room rug, broke the coffee table, and fell flat on your face on the stairs."

Gohan wondered if that was the reason why he had an headache... "So how come everything is in its place, breakfast done, clothes ironed, even got water, meds and a lovely note from your mother?" Gohan was intrigued... if what his daughter told him was true, Videl should be more than furious with him. He was glad he didn't take those tablets...

"Well... mum dragged you to your room. Put you in bed, when she started to take off your trousers you yelled 'NO, NO, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I'M MARRIED!'"

...

And then everything made sense.

* * *

Aww... isn't he such a faithful husband? I bet Videl was pleased to know that her other half (even when drunk off his face) still remembered that tiny important detail.

Anyway... I got this idea from one of those nice (and dirty) e-mails that I get from my former co-workers at the firestation. Had to really polish it though... and managed to do it with 0 cursing, eheheh! ~pat on the back~

This is my entry for March's SI contest. Theme this month is 'Intoxicating'.

Btw, Alka-seltzer morning relief... apparently is the sh*t when it comes to hangover medicines!

Thanks go to ShadowMajin for proofreading it, and to Makai-Alexa, who keeps me company during my late nights/mornings, making me laugh :D

Please review!


End file.
